Our Father's Day
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: It's almost Father's day and colonial America and Canada are excited to present their gift to Arthur. They decided that year to make their own gift, but find that it isn't as easy as they thought. Then again for their "father" it's worth it. ACE family story!


Anime: Hetalia

Characters: America, Canada and England

Genre: Family

* * *

* I do not own Hetalia or the characters associated with the series.

* * *

Our Father's Day 

"Mattie, Mattie come on get up" the eager blonde shook his sleeping twin under the purple and blue plaid covers. It was the day right before the most important day to the boys other than their birthdays, father's day and in a manner of hours their caretaker/ only father figure would be arriving in one of the docks by the village. Well Arthur and his posse of navy ships that he always seemed to travel with.

"A-Al? I-It's too early for this... the sun isn't even up" The smaller twin cracked open a lavender eye in disappointment upon seeing only darkness from the window meeting his gaze. He was having a wonderful dream of having some yummy pancakes with Kumajiro and Alfred, but seeing as it was too early he would rather just go back to sleep.

"So? We gotta get going in finishing the present for Iggy" the ocean blue eyed brother smiled reassuringly as he grabbed onto the Canadian's wrist and yanked him out of the bed without breaking a sweat.

"A-Al... stop it!" The wavy blonde complained as he stifled a yawn and groaned at the sudden pain that accompanied the brute force his older twin had used on him. He really couldn't see why Alfred was making a huge deal about Arthur coming over, he came every father's day upon Alfred's request. The gift was almost finished too, they could have gone latter when there was sunlight to finish up the present. But no, when it comes to Alfred he gets too overexcited and Mathew ends up in situations like this.

The two blondes snuck out of the hut they were staying at (while England was gone he would leave the two colonies with a trusted Native American family) and headed out into the neighboring forest. They knew that there were some dangers in the dark forest, but they weren't too worried since Alfred was able to take on a fully grown buffalo on his own. They scurried into the middle of the wooded area filled with various shades and shapes of green trees and bushes. It seemed as though they were lucky for none of the animals seemed to be in the area before and so their present was still safe from being detected.

"Come help he with this" Alfred called over to his twin happily as he reached one of the shorter trees in the clearing. The poor tree had been knocked down during one of Alfred's outbursts, which Alfred felt bad for since he could have angered a spirit and so he planted two more trees as an apology. He did however use the tree as a safe place to store what he and Mathew were trying to make for their bushy eyed caretaker. The only problem with this was that the hollowed trunk was way too deep for Alfred to reach into by himself. Thus the reason for waking Mathew up at this ungodly hour!

"F-fine, but we finish this and hurry back okay?" the soft spoken blonde tried to negotiate but the other just stared at him before shrugging. "Al!" Mattie dug into the hollowed tree and helped with pulling out a rather old and weathered box. They had been working on the gift for Arthur ever since spring had started and they were allowed to roam the plains and forest freely without one of the elder tribesmen accompanying them.

"Yeah, yeah" Alfred gave one final yank before being able to completely excavate the box from its dark holding place and settling it on the empty ground beside the tree trunk. Exhausted, the two caught their breaths before settling down next to the box and opening the simple greenish/ brown object.

Inside the two were happy to see the necklace they had been working on had stayed hidden and absolutely sparkled under the small amount of light that was beginning to show in the sky. They had made the chain out of gold that they had come to find when they had helped their shi ma ssni (grandma in Navajo... well they called her grandma but obviously she wasn't) out with the clearing of the fields for planting the new seeds. They had begged the elders to teach them how to turn the gold into a necklace for Arthur, but they were originally hesitant.

They, the Navajo tribes people the twins were living with, had not trusted Arthur because of the battles they had with the English army and the various abuse the English men bestowed upon them for no reason. They however did acknowledge how much the two had come to care for the man they called "father" and they seemed eager to learn something traditional other than the art of hunting and planting. With the amount of pleas and bargaining the two put up they had finally exhausted the eldest of the tribes people into teaching them.

The first couple of times had been a failure to say the least with the chain coming out discombobulated and weak enough to snap easily. After the seventh try however they managed to make the chain perfectly and pleased the old woman to no end as she examined the chain to make sure it would hold for years if possible. After the chain was finished the twins decided that they wanted to make a pendant for their "father" but that was when things got a bit out of hand.

* * *

... Flashback...

* * *

"We gotta use the sapphire one 'cause he'll like that one the best."

"N-no he'd like the emerald one"

"Sapphire"

"Emerald"

"I'm the hero so I get to choose"

"B-but that's not fair"

"Yeah it is"

"Nu-uh"

Eventually the tribal leader had gotten tired of hearing the constant complaints he was getting form the villagers and so he called the boys into his quarters. To say the boys were nervous was an understatement, they were scared into a shade before a ghost (GHOST? WHERE? GGGGHHHOOOSTT!). They sat on one of the little mats waiting for the chief to return quietly fearing that if they began to quarrel in the room they'd be punished even more than they were about to be. They would nervously fidget in their spots as minutes passed and the chief had still failed to make an entrance.

Right before Alfred opened his mouth to begin arguing again the tall dark chief entered the hut looking less than pleased. The two sweat dropped as they prayed to whatever deity that would listen to not let them get into too much trouble.

"You too have caused much trouble in the last few days" The chief stated looking straight at the two blondes who looked guilty and embarrassed at being called out.

"S-sorry" they both answered in unison as the eyes of the chief boring into them began to make them sweat. Good lord they were shaking like leaves there which made the chief feel a little bad for his demeanor, but then again these brats needed to learn their place.

"You two have problems, yes?" the chief knew what they were fighting about but he wanted to hear it from the twins.

"Y-yeah, you see Mattie and me were trying to figure out what kind of pendant to make for Iggy for Father's day" Alfred explained as he tried his hardest no to stutter in front of the strong looking chief. He had to be the hero and speak up since Mathew looked just about ready to faint.

"I see" The chief hummed before staring back at the twins eyeing their hands which had cuts from the various times they had been out trying to forage for jewels for the necklace. It seemed they were committed enough to the project that he could help them out just a little.

"I want to get Arthur a sapphire pendant and Mattie wants to get him some emerald" Alfred explained as he felt the lavender eyed twin squeeze his hand in an effort to shut him up.

"Why don't you use them both?" The chief smiled down at the two confused faces. He then nodded towards one of the woman sitting by the opening of the hut surprising both boys. They hadn't seen her come in, but once they saw her come in with a cloth covering something their interests were peaked.

"This is my daughter, she has made his pendant but they do not have any jewel in them yet. you may present this to your father" The chief took the cloth from the young girl dismissing her immediately. He then walked over to the twin and opened the cloth revealing a beautiful golden tree with a couple of open clutches made to hold jewels.

The faces of the twins brightened up as they stared in awe at the beautiful craftsmanship and intricate branches that spread over the pendant. They recognized the design as the fabled tree of life and decided it would become the perfect gift for Arty.

"Thank you" They cried as the two jumped up and hugged the stunned chief. The combined weight of the two colonies nearly tipped the man over but he quickly got his baring and straightened up. He let the two hug him for a while before pulling them off and handing the pendent over to the elder of the two. Almost as a second though the chief reached into the pouch hanging from his waist and pulled out a rather large amethyst stone and handed it to Mathew.

"For the tree to be completed it makes sense to add that" he stated leading the two out of his hut. He didn't want them to start fighting again in his presence and so he had them get going to where ever it was they disappeared off to.

* * *

... Present time...

* * *

"We only have one more to do Al" Mathew commented as he covered a yawn that escaped his mouth. they had been working for the past few hours on the last piece of amethyst jewel to try and make the piece fit into the clip left for it. The poor stone had been butchered until finally the correct shape had been carved.

"Mmhhm" Alfred nodded as he held the last of the amethyst stones in his pudgy fingers and carefully inserted it into the slot that was still empty. He smiled when it slid in without difficulty and handed it to the sleepy Canadian to fasten it.

"Done" he stated cheerfully as he handed the pendent over to Alfred who slid it into the necklace easily. It was noon now and the sun was already at the highest point in the sky making the golden necklace glisten in the light.

"It's perfect" they said in unison before smiling giddily at the end product of their hard work.

Alfred quickly placed the necklace into the box before tucking it into his shirt. Grabbing his twin's hand and racing back over to the hut to find no one over there. They were suspicious of this, but decided they had gone off to do work as they usually did. It wasn't until they had successfully hid the box in their room and went outside did they truly see or rather hear that something was amiss. It was quiet, way too quiet.

Confused the boys made their way over to the docks figuring the tribe had gone off to see the English arriving at the dock. The ran as fast as possible ignoring the grumbling of their tummies to reach the ships that they could see beyond the trees. They could feel the fire of anxiety and pure childish excitement blossom in them as they reached the ship and saw that their "father" looked very angry as he was yelling at the chief. His fist was lifted into a fist in the air ready to hit the stoic looking Native American, but at that moment the twins decided to make a mad dash over to their "father".

"Iggy!"

"Arthur!"

The twins crashed into the Englishman's leg causing him to lose balance and tip over as the boys took advantage and climbed over him. They giggled as the Brit struggled to form coherent words under them. The Englishman hugged the two once they finished their bout of laughter and hung onto his neck. He got up as best he could while still holding onto the two blonde colonies.

The bush eyed blonde had nearly caused a huge fracas after getting news that the village had no idea where the twins had gone. It was as though his heart had stopped beating and an icy cold feeling took over as he lifted his fisted hand. The blondes were a handful, that he wouldn't doubt but he did care for them deeply as though they were his sons. Having them in his arms now made him feel better and let his worries dissipate into nothing.

"It's good to see you again boys" he chuckled lightly as the boys kissed each of his cheek lovingly. He had truly missed them over the past few months and felt horrible for leaving them, but moments like these made everything worth it.

"We missed you Iggy" Alfred replied as he covered his face into Arthur's shirt trying to hide the tears of happiness springing from his eyes. Mathew however didn't care and let his tears show as he held onto his father.

"W-we're glad you-you're though" Mathew added as he rubbed the troublesome tears running down his face.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Arthur replied as he adjusted his hold on he boys who seemed to be growing so quickly every time he visited them.

The rest of the day was spent with the three talking and the twins leading the Englishman through the forest and around the area showing their father their favorite spots to visit. Arthur didn't care that he was dead tired or that the two were no longer speaking just English but a mixture of English and the Native language. He was just happy that the two were healthy and strong by the looks of the trees Alfred had taken down. Arthur sighed when it was bed time for the two colonies, he stayed awake as he watched the two blondes cuddle into his sides snoring lightly. What more could he possibly ask for was what he thought as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

... the next day...

* * *

"Y-you wake him up"

"Me? why do I have to wake Iggy up?"

"Because you're the 'hero' remember?"

"So?"

"Come on"

"Boys, if you insist on fighting I won't come back for a long time" Arthur replied with his eyes still closed as he pulled both boys into a hug. This earned him some surprised cries and giggles that needless to say woke him up completely. The hug then turned into a tickling match with the boys against the bushy eyed father. There were no winners after they tired themselves out and laid on the bed catching their breaths.

"You're not really gonna leave us are you?" Alfred asked as soon as he caught his breath and crawled over to the dirty blonde's side.

"No, Alfred, I'm not leaving you two alone. It's hard enough being away for a couple months" He leaned forward and kissed both of the boys foreheads before getting up and changing out of his night clothes. Once he was changed he returned to the resting area expecting to see the boys still there, but surprisingly enough they were nowhere to be seen.

"Alfred? Mathew? Where are you?" Arthur called out before catching the sounds of childish giggles coming from behind him. 'So they're hiding are they.' the Brit smirked as he turned around and acted as though he didn't hear the giggle. "I guess the boys don't want any of the chocolate I've brought"

Instantly he heard a loud "nooo" coming from underneath a cloth covering a chest at the end of the room. Tilting his head to the side and lifting an enormous eyebrow the Englishman opened the chest to find the two smiling up at him.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY" they yelled out as they jumped up and hugged the elder blonde around the waist. It took Arthur a while to recover from the shock but he smiled down at the boys as he pat them on the top of the head.

"Thank you" he responded soothingly as he felt their holds tightening mistaking it for the need to be reassured they did well. Instead the two were bubbling with excitement to show the Brit his present.

"We got you a present Iggy!" Alfred stated as he let go of Arthur's leg and bent down to retrieve the box hidden between the two.

"Yeah we made it for you" Mathew added as he let go on Arthur so he could bend down to their height and accept the gift he was being presented with.

Arthur smiled as he accepted the box and stared over at the boys. "Thank you for thinking of me boys, I'm sure I'll love it " he stated as he began to open the box and immediately his eyes shot open as he saw the beautiful piece of jewelry sparkle. His eyes traveled to the branches of the tree that was so intricately carved in gold and the beautiful jewels that matched all of their eye colors truly made the piece both treasured and personal. The Brit couldn't help himself as he felt tears pool into his eyes and over his cheeks.

"I love it" He whispered as he pulled Alfred and Mathew into a tight hug. He couldn't imagine how much work the boys put into the gift but it made him feel important and so he held them tight for he knew times like these were seldom and should be treasured. It was Father's Day and he felt that he was the luckiest father out there, he had to handsome sons who loved him. What more could he ask for?

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hey, it me again with yet another one- shot. I am however happy to say that I'm almost done with a couple of other chapter stories I've been wanting to post so... until then enjoy my other stories. Yay! I finally did an ACE story! I'm actually happy about how it came out, which is rare so please leave comments because they encourage me and I've give you virtual cookies and hugs. If you want to see the pendent I was inspired by you can find it at the website on my profile ... Well then enjoy Father's Day! Therussiangaarakid out. XD**


End file.
